The Burn Within
by Weallfadeaway
Summary: X-Pac (aka Sean) gave me an ultimatum, I chose him. The Undertaker (aka Mark) was not very happy with that decision. [Kane/X-Pac, M/M slash, Kane/Taker, rape, Jedam]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First time doing wrestling slash. But I just started re-watching the Attitude Era (1998 - 2003-ish) again and couldn't help but notice the undertones between these two. I realize it's completely irrelevant now, but I figured there _had _to be someone out there waiting 20 years for this. This starts at RAW on 07/19/1999.

* * *

I put him down on the steel ramp as he slowly began to regain consciousness... shaking his head, confused. His eyes began to focus and he saw me, standing there. Now he was even _more_ confused. He then looked from my brother, back to me, with an understanding of what had just happened.

I chose him. I chose Sean.

Of course the decision was difficult. Mark was one of the only flesh and blood I had left. Not to mention, I knew the consequenses and they weren't going to be good. But, honestly, how long would it be until he just turned on me again? There was only one person that The Undertaker cared about and that was The Undertaker. Anyone who knew him would tell you that.

Sean's eyes welled with tears. Engulfed with emotion, he wrapped his arms around me, tightly, squeezing me with everything he had. I returned the favor, embracing him gently, not sure of the extent of his injuries.

We went behind the curtain to his locker room; he was still so racked with emotion. He grabbed my hand and said, "You have no idea what that meant to me, man. It's just... after Hunter and Billy, I need to know who to trust. I don't want a friendship flip-flopping back and forth."

I looked into his eyes and shook my head no. I put a fist on my chest, indicating this is where my heart was. Here. With him. _If only he knew to what extent..._ He returned the gesture with a smile that could light cities. I sighed, longingly, sad I let the noise actually escape my lips. Usually, I was good at surpressing things like that. And I just knew he heard it when he smiled wider, looking down, and a blush crept over his face, instantly.

"Uhh... I think I'm going to go take a shower." He said.

I pointed toward the door, indicating I was leaving. I needed to go clear my head, anyway...

My feelings were confusing. He was so unlike me, the exact opposite of me! But, then again, they _do_ say opposite's attract.

Here I was, the giant who just wished he could be normal and hide away. And then, there he was... a normal guy with the heart of a giant, ready to face any obstacle life threw at him.

I think that's what I admired about him the most... Why I...

"Glenn!" A voice said from behind me in the hallway. _Mark_. "I know you think you made the right decision, but you're going to regret it."

By the time I turned around, he was gone. _I really hate it when he does that_...

Next week, it was seconds before the show started. I could feel those all too familiar butterflies in my stomach, nervously hoping everything would go right. I heard the pyro exploding, and heard the cheer of the fans. I was lacing up my boots when someone else in the room turned on a monitor, and I heard something I wasn't expecting. The commentators were screaming. It was _way_ too early for that. But then I saw why...

My brother was beating the hell out of Sean, even though he was already clearly unconscious. I bolted upright, angrily, and ran out there as quick as I could, but it seemed Big Show had the same idea right after me. I tried my best to take them both on, but they were too much. I did however get them tired enough to leave, knowing they'd caused significant damage anyway.

I sat up quickly, as I normally do, and crawled over to him, motionless on the canvas. As soon as I touched his arm and pulled him toward me, I knew something was seriously wrong. Then I felt the back of his head... the huge lump, a tiny amount of blood...

My emotions overwhelmed me, and I dropped to my knees, bellowing with anguish. How could they do this? Be this cruel?

I threw his lifeless body over my shoulder and took him toward the back, looking for the first EMT I saw for help. _Someone_ had to help Sean soon. He hadn't moved. Hadn't made a sound. He'd had many head and neck injuries before, I just was praying this wasn't the last one.

Once I found someone and got him in an ambulance, I tugged at my hair, not sure what to do. I just knew one thing for sure... I wanted to get my hands on both of them and make them pay. They had gone too far. I had never really had the balls to confront my brother in real life, but... man, he had crossed a line this time and I wasn't feeling much like rational thought.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jesse.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, letting a sniffle escape my lips. I didn't even know I was crying until then. "Whoa, are _you_ okay?" He added, shocked to see tears as well.

"I will be." I whispered, shocking him even more. No one besides my family had heard my voice before. Not even Sean.

I tried to get some vengeance that night, but it was too little, too late. We would get ours soon enough, though. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

Please review and please be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to the hospital that night after I settled into my hotel room. It seemed like Sean had gotten a really bad concussion. With all of those he's had before, the longer he stayed unconscious, the more damage it was doing to his brain and he could remain a vegetable.

This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not now. He was the only person I had! The only one who _didn't_ look at me like I was some freak.

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together just slightly, ready to tug my hand away at any moment. The tears began again, as I inspected every bruise, every gash to memory. Because soon... soon I wanted to duplicate every single one of them on my brother and then some. That was one thing I loved about Kane, it was a side of myself I wish I could tap more often... the beast, the animal.

I saw a tear hit his arm and I went to wipe it away when I felt his hand lightly squeezing mine back. I looked up to his face, and his eyes were flickering. He was coming to! Well, of course he was. J.R. complimented his resiliency and his heart every time he commented on his matches and every time he saw Sean in the halls. It was true, though. This kid was way too tough to let that take him out. I should have known.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked, groggily. I raised my hands, but was unsure how to communicate it non-verbally. "No, fuck that shit! I know you can. Just tell me."

I sighed, defeatedly. "Taker and Show. Jesse tried to help too, before I got there." I said, in a whisper. It was easier on my vocal chords after so long of not using them.

"And so you saved me, yet again. Let's not make this a pattern, okay? I'm not trying to be the damsel in distress." He said with a smile, and I laughed slightly. "That's nice to hear too, you know. Your laugh? You should do that more often. And none of this whispering bullshit. I want to hear your voice."

It wasn't until then that I hadn't even noticed his hand was still laced with mine, now even tighter. His thumb had begun to stroke the back of my hand. It was weird. I hadn't felt anyone do this, just hold my hand, in ages, but it felt natural.

"How are you feeling? This time was bad." I said. I think he expected much worse, because he just smiled.

"I feel like I had a monster truck rally going on inside my skull, but other than that..." he replied, sarcastically. I knew he was just trying to get a smile out of me, and he succeeded. Thank God for the mask sometimes. "You should do that more often too." He added.

I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks, "How could you tell?"

"You think I don't know you by now, bro?" He asked, "Hopefully, one day, I'll see your smile for real though."

I stiffened up, pulling my hand away. Could I show him? "Uhh, I... I don't know." I stood up and walked more toward the door, slowly. I never thought anyone would want that. I mean, yes, I bet people wanted to see just out of curiousity, but that was probably just to ridicule me like always. It was _never_ for a reason like his. _Never_ to see me smile.

"Hey man, it's completely up to you. If you're not comfortable... I'm just letting you know, there's nothing under there that could change how I see you."

The door swung open and the doctor walked in. I guess one of the nurses had seen Sean awake and alerted him. I almost thanked him for the interruption.

How did I respond to that? No one had ever said such touching things to me before. I went into the hallway, heart fluttering. My head was spinning. I had to sit down,

"Oh no, is it worse than we thought?" It was Jesse again. His eyes were laced with concern and that red tint we were all too familiar with.

I shook my head, "No, he's awake."

His body language went from shock at once again hearing my voice, to immediate relief. "Oh, thank Jesus!" He exclaimed, and I nodded in agreement. He sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And how are _you_ doing?" I nodded, indicating I was alright. "Well, good. Now let's see if we can get this fool out of here." I nodded again.

He got up and headed toward the door, before turning back suddenly and saying to me, "Oh, and by the way? If you're talking now, you should just tell him..."

"Tell him what?" I asked, confused.

"You know what." He replied, teasingly with a huge grin.

My feelings. He knew about my feelings. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought... Then again, after that cry out in pain by the ring tonight, I'm sure everyone's put it together. Thank God Sean doesn't remember...

It wasn't normal procedure, but let's face it, he'd had plenty of concussions before. So with some coaxing, he got them to let him leave to spend a night in a decent bed he was actually paying for, not his insurance. Jesse helped me get him back there, but then had to leave due to "prior engagements". Probably meant he had a girl waiting in his room or something...

"You gonna watch over him tonight?" He asked me, and I nodded. "I know you will." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He turned and left, but not before mimicking some bad 70's "bow-chicka-wow-wow" porno music. I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned back to the room. He had settled in this morning and I had caught a later flight. My room was the floor below, so I told Sean I was going to go grab a few items and be back. When I returned, he was standing in front of the small television. He didn't budge, not an inch... whatever he was watching must be pretty captivating. I couldn't help but think, _'Please don't be porn! Please don't be porn!'_

When I got closer, I could see what he was watching. He had taped RAW that evening, and there was a paused image of me, on my knees, screaming in pain. But this wasn't normal pain associated with pro wrestling... it wasn't physical pain. This was full on emotional heartache.

I froze. Did I run? Pretend I didn't notice? Wait to see his reaction? I was too scared. I had my clothes and a spare mask in my hands, so I bolted toward the bathroom, saying I had to take a shower.

I knew he'd see it eventually, I just wasn't expecting so soon... What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I turned on the water and began undressing, my fingers tracing lightly over the scarring on my thigh. I sighed, sadly, before slipping the mask off and putting it on the counter. I stepped into the hot water, hoping it would calm me. But I was so anxious, there _was_ no calm.

I guess in my confusion, I forgot to lock the door. I could feel eyes on me. _Sean_. Who else could it be?

I bolted, grabbing a hand towel quickly, and threw it over my face. "What the hell!?" I yelled. He had been peeking through a slit in the doorway and when I noticed, he slammed it shut.

I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe it! How could he? He _knew_ how sensitive I was about this!

I rushed through the rest of my shower, but dreaded being done. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I began dressing, with my back to the door. Just as I was about to put my extra mask on, I could feel fingers stopping me. He pried mine away and slipped the mask back off. He tried to turn me around, but I couldn't help but fight it. I didn't want him to see!

"Kane... Glenn, please."

I dropped my head and sighed, defeatedly. The thing is, I knew Sean. He was persistant. He would keep trying. Hell, this wasn't the first time he tried. So I caved. I slowly turned, expecting a gasp of disgust, an exclamation of horror or two... but his thumb just stroked over the scars on my cheekbone.

"You don't have to hide from me."

Our eyes met, and a small smile played in the corners of his mouth. "Sean, I..."

His lips cut me off, pulling my head down into a tender kiss. I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? I'd pictured it so many times before, but... it was _finally_ happening. His tongue traced my lips and I tentatively granted him access. I couldn't help but moan lightly as he bit my bottom lip. He pulled away, gasping for air momentarily, before returning his mouth to my neck, nibbing and sucking at my skin.

"Oh god, Sean..." my hands dug into his hair, pulling at the dark locks.

"You like that?" He asked, voiced drenched with lust.

"God yes." I confirmed, "I do, but... maybe we..."

"Should slow it down a bit?" He asked. I nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand from my chest and lacing my fingers with his. He smiled, beaming up at me.

"So, you don't care about them? My scars?"

"Everyone has scars to deal with." He replied, "Yours are just physical instead of emotional." Oh, I had those too._ If only he knew..._ If only he knew why Mark really hated him, "Besides..." he added, "Name one dude in our business who _doesn't_ have scars."

"Big difference." I abjected. "Burns are a lot worse."

"Did you forget you shot me in the face with a fireball?" He smiled. My jaw dropped. I totally had! I had forgotten all about that. But honestly, how could that even compare? He had a tiny half-an-inch scar by his eye that disappeared with some doctor strength scar cream. Mine weren't going away that easily.

I know he said it jokingly, but it wasn't a funny subject to me. I'd been made fun of enough and there didn't need to be more jokes.

I decided to change the subject to the question I was really wondering the most right now, "So... what does this mean then?"

"I don't know. It's all so new. I mean, my feelings aren't new, i guess it just took me a long time to figure out _how_ I felt... And I've never felt this way about a guy, a girl... anyone before. It's usually just casual, no real emotion." He rambled, "I just know when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything... take on anything, anyone... I'm safe. I'm where I belong,"

My eyes welled with tears. How did words so beautiful come from a guy whose most famous catchphrase was... well, you know.

I grabbed him and pulled him into my chest, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. "Yep. You belong right here." I replied, beaming down at him.

He looked up at me and said, "I knew I'd love that smile of yours." I gave him a light kiss and told him to wait for me in the bedroom. I took care of a few necessities, and prepared for what was to come. I was excited, nervous, scared... I wasn't sure I was ready. And I'm sure since he just got out of the hospital, that he probably shouldn't either. So, I knew I was going to have to keep my limitations, but it would be _hard_.

When I went back in there, he had unpaused the TV and I was throwing The Acolytes out of the ring and asking for a microphone.

"You talked there too!?" He was shocked. I had pulled out that voicebox and said, "You hurt Sean. You hurt me. Undertaker, Big Show... tonight I'm going to hurt you."

He smiled, shaking his head, "I don't know why you gotta use that thing, man. You talk just fine without it."

My voice was pretty gravelly, kind of like Mark's but a little worse. I still got sore throats when I talked too much, so yelling earlier when I saw him lifeless on the mat had my throat shot right now. It wasn't nearly as bad as Vince wanted me to portray it. He liked the voicebox, the 'machine' like quality it gave me. And that voice without it, he chose so I'd seem more like a monster. He basically described Kane as the WWF's Frankenstein's monster. He wanted people to love him, but everyone's afraid of him. If only he knew how true that was...

"Let me guess... Vince, right?" He asked, and I chuckled softly.

"How'd you know?"

"Just sounds like one of his bad ideas." He replied, _Jesus!_ He could almost read my thoughts now, I swear!

I sat on the bed and settled back, laying with one arm lazily behind my head. He laid in the nook of my arm and snuggled up to me. "Did you kick their asses for me, baby?"

I laughed, "Well, you know I tried to, my dear."

He yawned and said, "Well, that's a big ass fucking mountain, but we'll figure out how to climb it." I closed my eyes and smiled, yawning too. Sleep came much easier that night, and I somehow knew it would for many nights to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke early, not wanting to wake my newfound... boyfriend? Partner? I don't know. That's something we'd discuss later. I grabbed my mask from the table and put it on, before heading downstairs to the small cafe in the lobby downstairs.

I ordered two coffees to yet another shocked face. I couldn't tell if it was the mask, my voice... or maybe , I can tell if someone is a fan, if they're scared by the mask or not, but even a fan would freak out at my voice.

I paid and went over to a table, and sat with my back to the lobby. A hand grasped my shoulder, tightly. "You weren't in your room last night." _Shit. Mark_. "You were with him, weren't you?" He asked in disgust.

"_You_ gave him a concussion." I replied, simply.

"He's got you talking too? Did I give you permission to speak, boy?" He yelled, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I shook my head no. "I _don't_ want to hear that shit again. And next time you're supposed to be in your fucking room, you _will_ be there. You got me?" I shook my head yes as he pulled my hair harder. "Good. Now be there tonight... or your little buddy will regret it. You understand?" I nodded again and he released my hair.

They called my order and I ran up there as quickly as possible. By the time I turned around he was gone. _Damn it._ I was going to have to, I knew it. It was one thing to hurt me, but I couldn't have him hurt Sean. Not like that...

I went back to the room and put the drinks down on the desk. I was nervous about tonight... I was nervous about what would happen when Sean woke up. I tore off my mask and drank down the hot liquid. At least I had, until he began stirring, moaning in his sleep... a huge bulge of morning wood in his pants. His hand travelled down and down, slowly, before finally cupping it and rubbing it lightly. A bit of me wanted to go and help him out, but I wasn't sure how he felt about this. For all I know, he could have just gotten a bad hit on the head and everything would be different when he woke up.

His hand went inside his shorts, grabbing at his huge member. "Mmm... Kane." He moaned lightly. So lightly I could barely hear it, but I did. I _know_ I did. Now with some confirmation, I smiled and laid down next to him, grabbing the outside of his shorts and planting soft kisses on his neck. I rubbed lightly and he moaned, just as his eyes flickered open, slowly. His bright smile instantly gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Mmm... morning, baby. What time is it?" He asked.

"About 8:30." I replied, before asking nervously, "So... I gotta ask... any second thoughts this morning?"

"A few..." He said, and I tensed instantly. He's gonna change his mind. Oh no! "I regret all the things I couldn't do to you because of this damn concussion." He added, lips against my neck. My body relaxed. I was so glad he didn't want to run screaming like I somehow pictured in my head.

A light tapping at the door drew us both back into reality somewhat. I dashed to the desk and threw on my mask quickly, before answering the door. It was Jesse. "Hey! How are you feeling today?" He asked, as I handed Sean his coffee.

"Fabulous." He replied, smiling at me so big and so cheesily, I couldn't help but smile back. Not that they could notice, anyway...

Jesse noticed the difference though and smiled as well. He knew something had changed, something good. "Fabulous, huh? No headache? That's a surprise."

"No, I feel like a million bucks." He beamed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Dude! This is the kind I drink. How'd you know?"

"Same as mine." I replied, sitting back next to him on the bed. He said a thankyou followed by a kiss on my shoulder, closer toward my neck. Thank God for the mask, or they would see the blush instantly stain my cheeks.

"Thank God of you nutted up and said something already. Seriously, it was getting ridiculous, y'all." Jesse exclaimed with a chuckle. Sean's fingers tangled mine, as my other arm went around his waist. I really hoped that Jesse wouldn't tell anyone, but by how well he kept my secret and I assume Sean's as well, I think we could trust him.

I also didn't know how comfortable I was in front of other people yet. And I really didn't want Mark to find out. _Oh god_! What would he do to me? To Sean? I didn't even want to think about it... But how is that something that you'd bring up casually? 'Hey, I don't want my brother to find out we're together, because he'll...' _God!_ I shuttered just thinking about it! I shuttered even worse thinking about tonight.

"So what's the new lovebirds up to today?"

"You know, doctor's orders." Sean replied, "Stay in bed, plenty of fluids."

I heard him, say, jokingly, "Gonna hit that shiznit dog-gee style!"

"And hopefully, many other positions too." Sean added.

I threw my hands up and headed to the bathroom, not wanting to be a part of that conversation, really. Done quickly, I noticed I had left the door cracked open in a rush. I went to leave, when I heard them whispering.

"How did this even happen?"

"Well, when I woke up at the hospital, he was holding my hand and crying. But really it was because I taped RAW last night and I saw when he was grabbing me outta the ring... when he fell to his knees, that... sound. It was agony, dude." He replied, "But I saw that and I just _knew_, you know? I knew he _had_ to love me too. How else could someone be in that much pain, just because I was, you know?"

He smiled, and replied, "Yeah, he was pretty broken up when they were taking you away. He even talked to me, man!" He paused, before asking, letting curiousity get the better of him, "So have you seen him without the mask yet?" To which Sean replied with a nod. "And you _still_ want the guy? Cuz, no offense to the dude, but... burns are nasty."

I didn't know Jesse that well, but I still felt a pang of betrayal when he said that. I almost shut the door, because of it, but I just had to hear Sean's response.

"Burns are bad, man. But I don't give a fuck. It doesn't bother me." He said, "And honestly, I don't even know why he wears the damn thing! He's got scars around his right eye, but that's it! His legs are where it's worse, but... I mean, it didn't burn his dick off, so who cares?" I blushed not sure whether to be more touched from the first half of the comment or slightly offended by the last half.

"You saw it? What's it like?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Let's just say... they don't call him the _Big_ Red Machine for nothing." He replied. I laughed at the two, gossiping like two old ladies.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know how to live without a mask. I had worn one so long. Besides, if Mark saw me in public without one... I know there would be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: If you don't feel comfortable with these two getting intimate, you might not want to read this chapter!

* * *

I went back into the room as Jesse was leaving. I locked the door and threw my mask back on the desk. I did like that I could be this comfortable around him already. But that's only here. In these four walls.

As soon as I turned back toward him, he was on me, working the buttons on my shirt and kissing my neck. So far his favorite spot...

"Hey... hey... Sean... babe!" I said, trying to pry his hands and lips off of me, as hard as it was to. "Come on! I need to talk to you first."

He sighed, "Sorry, what's on your mind?"

"Well, here's the thing... I need you to keep it a secret. It's not anything to do with you, don't get me wrong. It's my brother..."

"I know he hates me, but..."

I couldn't tell him the _real_ reason. "No, Sean, you don't get it. He doesn't know I'm... whatever the hell I am."

"_You_ don't know?"

"I've never really had a relationship." I blurted out. "I've always been so... scary to people. And so insecure because of my looks, my burns... I figured, who the hell would ever _really_ want me?"

"Well, I do." he said, kissing my neck again, "And we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, not too many people know about me either. Pretty much just DX. Besides, whose business is it of other people, anyway?"

"Good, I'm glad you're not upset." I replied, "It's just that some people like to be really forward and out in the open with their relationships. But, I agree, it's no one's business but our own."

He began kissing my neck again, before asking, "Now where was I?"

I groaned in pleasure as his teeth began scraping against my collarbone lightly, and he got the rest of my shirt buttons undone. I tugged his shirt off of him quickly, before pulling his lips to mine. I could still taste the coffee and that taste I was beginning to know all so well... _Sean._ He knew just the way to move his tongue and nibble on my lips to make me crazy. I grabbed his hips and pulled them down into my lap, as I sat on the bed, I pushed my hands inside his shorts, scraping my fingernails up the firm muscles of his ass. His crotch jerked toward mine, his boxer clad hard on rubbing against my jeans.

"Get these fucking things off of you." He groaned in demand, eyes half-full with pure lust.

"You know, you _do_ still have a concussion." I reminded, as my hand moved around to pull him out of the front of his shorts and start playing with him, moving slowly up and down his huge member. "You know we shouldn't."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding! You fucking tease!"

I just shook my head and laughed, "I never said I was a tease." I pulled off his boxers, picked him up and slammed him down on the bed. My mouth caught his again, before moving to his ear... his neck... and a trail all the way down his torso, until I got to his cock. He was rock hard, all for me, I couldn't believe it. I grabbed the base and began playing with the head with my tongue. He groaned in delight and grabbed my hair, tugging hard, as my mouth travelled down his shaft.

I knew my constant throat problems might end up causing difficulties in this area of our relationship. He was huge, and was probably going to make my sore throat worse. but at this moment, I didn't care. It was going to be worth it. I worked him again with my hand, as I sucked on the fingers of the other. I found his hole and began sliding them in, slowly working back and forth. I curled my index slightly and took his dick back into my mouth at the same time, getting a yelp of pleasure. I guess I found his prostate. The problem is, that when I did, his nails dug deeply into the middle of my back, scraping up my shoulder blades. Not that I didn't love how it felt, sending a jolt straight to my aching cock... it's just, _now_ it's not a secret. _Now_ Mark will know.

I couldn't let that ruin this now though. He was thrusting himself down as I entered another finger, fucking himself on them. I found his prostate again as my tongue played with the slit on the head of his dick.

"Oh God!" He yelled, "So, so close!"

My fingers and tongue began flicking like crazy, sending him screaming over the edge. I crawled back up his body and kissed him softly. Knowing he could taste himself on me was kinda hot. I grabbed his hips again and flipped him on top of me, grinding my crotch into his ass so hard, jeans still holding it back so much.

His hands went straight for my zipper, as he bit my bottom lip. He then moved his teeth to my neck, lightly biting and sucking at the flesh. He got my pants open and began rubbing at the outside of my boxers.

My legs definitely were the worst of my scars, and I was nervous about this for sure. He said he didn't care, but what if he felt different once he saw them up close? Would he _really_ wanna stick around?

He worked my pants down my legs and I couldn't help but let out a gasp of dreaded anticipation. He definitely heard me, and looked up with a softened expression. "Hey..." he said, as he placed a kiss on the scars on my knee. "Listen to me." He added, as he moved to my inner thigh. "You're fucking beautiful." Trailing his tongue closer, and closer. "And don't let snyone tell you otherwise or they gotta answer to me now." He said, as he finally took my aching dick into his mouth.

I had tears well in my eyes with the things he said, what he just did... although they went away fast with what he was doing now. His tongue... his mouth... so perfect. His teeth scraped against the underside of my cock softly. His tongue worked slowly along the vein there, it sent shivers down my spine. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. It had been so long since... since anyone had made me feel this good. I couldn't help but fuck his mouth the closer and closer I came to orgasm. He gagged and I was going to stop, but he just moaned and kept going, loving every second of it.

My fingers grabbed a chunk of his hair, yanking hard as I came down his throat. Both of us were moaning so loud, I'm surprised we didn't get a noise complaint called on us. He kissed back up my chest and traced his tongue lazily around my nipple, before laying his head on my chest.

"You _cannot_ tell me that was the first time you've done that." He insisted, while still trying to catch his breath.

"I said no relationships, I never said I was a virgin." I replied, before adding, "That was amazing, by the way."

"Oh, just you wait until we get cleared from the doctor, mister." He said with a devilish grin. "So, how about we hop in the shower and then order some breakfast?"

"Mmm, sounds good." We got in the shower, which didn't consist of much washing at first until we realized we were wasting all the hot water. When we got out, it was already too late for breakfast and we had to order lunch. It's insane how fast time can fly by.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has some Taker/Kane rape, but it also has some Jedam to make up for it.

* * *

Afterwards, I put the mask back on and we headed down to the hotel gym. We ran into Jesse there, yet again. He was lifting weights with the Hardys and Edge. I noticed Jeff on the bench, curling hand weights, when Edge, or Adam I believe his name is, sat behind him. He was 'spotting' him, but I could tell it was really just an excuse to rub his crotch against his ass. I noticed that movement between them, they way they both bit their bottom lip. At least I know those two wouldn't mind about Sean and me.

Jesse walked up to us and said, quietly so no one could overhear, "Hey, if y'all are trying to be discreet, then you guys need to take it down a decibal or two. The whole floor heard you guys."

I'm sure I turned beet red as he said that, because I know Sean did. He asked, "Has anyone asked anything?"

"I just said I didn't know which room it was coming from."

"Well, thanks, man. I appreciate it."

We worked out for a while with the group, but I think Sean was disappointed I didn't talk to anyone. Hell, I didn't know these guys really. Although, it seemed like they were trying to fix that.

"What are you guys doing tonight? There's a club up the road and us three and Jay were going to go check it out. You guys wanna join?" Matt asked, motioning toward his brother and Adam.

"That sounds great!" Jesse exclaimed, "Let's go!" He said to me and Sean. Sean agreed before asking me if I was in. I shook my head no and his brow furrowed in disappointment.

I pulled him to the side and whispered, "l gotta do something tonight anyway. You go. Have a good time." He asked if I was sure, and I replied "Yeah, just make sure Jesse watches after you and stay away from strobe lights! You'll get a headache!"

"Ok, _mom_, anything else?" He asked jokingly, before adding, "No, I'm just kidding. Thanks baby." He said, quietly. He turned around quickly and announced he was going too.

It was perfect because they were leaving at 9 tonight and that was one of Mark's rules as well. I _had_ to be in the room by 9. I shuddered at what was to come, and when the time came around, I felt sick to my stomach. I _couldn't_ hold it anymore. I ran into the bathroom and threw off my mask quickly, as I threw up in the toilet.

"You better brush your fucking teeth." Mark said, leaning in the doorway. I threw up my middle finger as I wiped my mouth. I don't know what made me do that. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, violently. "You think that's funny, bitch? I'm gonna make you regret that. Now get on your fucking knees."

Meanwhile, Sean and Jesse met the others in the lobby and went to the club. Typical flashing lights and desperate girls everywhere the eye could see. Sean and Jay decided to head right up to the bar and order their drinks. "Hey man, I gotta tell you... you and Edge are doing amazing. And I heard about the ladder match you all are planning in a little! Sounds awesome! You guys are crazy!" He said to Jay.

"Aww, thanks man! That means alot." He replied, as we grabbed glasses and headed back to the table. "You and Kane are doing amazing too!" He smiled, slyly.

"Yeah, thanks man! He's been teaching me alot, and I've been helping him out a lot too."

"I know! Those two couldn't shut up about it all afternoon." He replied, motioning toward Jeff and Adam. "Apparently, nothing has turned them on like that in awhile."

"Fuck! So everyone knows?"

"Just people with ears." He smiled, "No, no one could figure out which room it was coming from. They knew because they're in the next room, but they're not going to tell anyone." He replied, as we returned to the table to find Adam in Jeff's lap, biting and sucking at his earlobe. Jeff's hand was scratching down his back, as he let out a deep moan. He could already feel himself getting hard watching them.

"Man, I need to get back to the room." He accidentally said aloud.

"Miss your big red muffin already?" Adam asked, before going back to work on Jeff's neck.

Sean stuck his tongue out at him, before turning to the group, "Hey, I gotta favor I gotta ask of you guys..." He said, "Me and Kane are keeping it a secret for now. His brother doesn't know he likes guys. Hell, Kane doesn't even know what he identifies as yet."

They all agreed to keep the secret. Well, Jay and Matt did. Jeff and Adam kind of grunted a 'yes' through eachother's tongues. "I... guess that's a yes?" Sean asked, as Adam broke the kiss and flipped them quickly, so Jeff was now in his lap.

"We got you, man. Don't worry." Jeff answered.

"Besides, we don't want _your_ boyfriend after us." Adam jested.

"If you could notice anything but _yours_ for two seconds." Sean said, as he noticed Jeff's hips pulsing forward into Adam's, rhythmically. They were making him horny, he couldn't deny it. Seeing guys that pretty going at it was kind of a treat, but it just made him wish Glenn was there with him.

"Fuck baby, I need your mouth on me right now." Jeff moaned, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"If you guys are heading back you want to split a cab?" Sean asked, "I can't believe how bad I miss him already. It's kind of pathetic."

"It's sweet!" Jay said, "How long have you two been...?"

"Shit, it's only been since last night, but it feels like it's been awhile. I think because the before stage lasted a lot longer than it normally does for me. But he... well, let's just say, his insecurities are going to be a _big_ hurdle for us to climb over." Sean then looked over to find Jeff and Adam with their hands down eachother's pants, moaning almost as loud as the music. He laughed, shaking his head at the two, before adding, "Come on, you guys, before you fuck on the dancefloor."

Back in my room, he had made me wash my mouth and other parts of my body thoroughly, before taking me toward the bed and cuffed me to the post. He would only do one hand though, so he could still get all of my clothes off. This had started when I was young, maybe 9 or 10. Right around the first time I had asked him about sex - sex with girls and I asked about sex with guys too. I always wondered... if I hadn't have asked about boys, would any of this have started? Oh well, I didn't worry too much about sex after that. And I definitely didn't worry about it after the fire.

He took off my shirt and froze, "What the fuck is this shit!?" Oh _fuck_! The scratches on my back. "Huh?... Speak!" He yelled.

"Accident during practice. I swear, Mark! I swear." I begged.

"Bullshit! You're lying!" He screamed, his volume increasing every word. "You _fucked_ him, didn't you? You fucking slut! You think he _liked_ that shit? He was just looking for a dick to stick in his ass. Hell, he's probably a slut just like you!"

"N... no, Mark! I love him!" I yelled back.

"And you think he loves _you_? Please, he loves cock! Now, get on your knees and suck mine!" He demanded. He came forward and I began to undo his belt. I saw him pull it from the loops on his jeans, and I knew exactly why... to punish me. I pulled his cock from his jeans and I put my mouth to the tip tentatively. God, I didn't want to do this. But I knew what would happen if I didn't.

He shoved the full length in in one fast motion, making me gag and whimper. "Shut your mouth! No noises from you, whore!"

Sean had gotten back to the hotel and asked the front desk which room I was in. I was in the floor below his, so he would stop to my room first. He was excited getting to see eachother again, getting those butterflies in his stomach was a feeling he wasn't going to get tired of.

But... when he walked up to the door, he heard some strange noises. He tried the handle and it was luckily unlocked, so he had started to crack it open as quietly as he could... when he heard it. _Mark_. "Stop gagging, you fucking slut, I know you can take it all!" He yelled. Sean peeked in to a horrific sight. He couldn't trust his eyes, this had to be a nightmare!

I was handcuffed to the bed, tears streaming down my face, and Mark was forcing me to...

He didn't have time to think. His eyes darted around the room, when he saw it... the belt on the ground. He kicked the door open and grabbed it, throwing it around Mark's neck and pulling it as tightly as he could, jumping on his back. Mark thrashed back and forth, consciousness rapidly slipping away. When he was finally out, Sean turned to me and yelled, "What the fuck's going on, Glenn!?"

He was confused, angry... but worst of all, hurt. I was devastated that I caused that look on his face.

"The key's on the desk there. Get it, please!" I begged, "_Please_, Sean! Before he wakes up!"

He sighed, still obviously pissed and for good reason, but he softened, knowing he couldn't leave me, and unlocked me. I dragged Mark over and put his hand in place of mine, locking him and putting the key in my pocket. I took the belt and used it to tie his other hand to the bed post.

I didn't have time to check how tight the hold was, I just grabbed my stuff and we both ran out of the room, toward the open elevator. He was staring at me, expession not what I expected. He was shocked, like he'd seen a ghost. But then I had realized why... I hadn't put my mask on yet. Well it's not like I had time to, anyway! So, I threw my shirt on and my mask. God, I hoped no one had seen me without it.

"What the _fuck_ was that, man?" He asked. We were both still breathing heavily and that's all I could hear. My mind was racing. How exactly do I answer that? 'Oh, that's just the one time a month my brother _rapes_ me.' Then again, he's not stupid. I'm pretty sure he's figured it out. I guess he just needs to hear it from me.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who's read, especially LuvScxrs for the review!

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have epilepsy and have had some seizures lately. I'm completely fine afterwards 99% of the time, so don't worry, but sometimes there might be some breaks in between chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

We got to his room before I answered. I sat down on the corner of the bed, and with a heavy sigh, and began. "It started when we were young... preteens, you'd call us, I guess, but I _hate_ that word..." I told him the long story on how it started. And how a few years later, when I was in 7th grade, Mark caught me under the bleachers with a girl, with my hand under her blouse... and that he had raped me so bad that night, I couldn't walk for a week. I had to lie and say I got hit by a car on my bike riding home. I told him about when he caught me in my room a few years later with a boy, and he did it twice as bad. So bad, I didn't even _have_ an excuse. I just said I couldn't remember how it happened. And how a few nights later, he had left me handcuffed to a bed, just as Sean had seen me before, when he set the house on fire. That's why I was _so_ much more hurt than everyone else. And that he had been doing this to me much more often since then, I guess my punishment for not dying that night.

When I finally looked up, he had this look of sadness and awe... and even a little nausea. I couldn't blame him on the last part. He had silent tears running down his cheeks, his eyes caught mine, and he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me so tightly that I could barely breathe.

"God, I don't even know what to say... I am _so_ fucking sorry that's happened to you, baby." He said, before adding, "But why? Why do you let it continue? I've seen your matches, you _can_ kick his ass!"

"He's always been completely dominant over me, I don't know why. With matches, yeah, they base it on real life with us a lot, but it _is_ still acting. I _wish_ I could be Kane."

"Well, you can be! It's inside you! You just have to pull it out more often!" He replied, angrily. "You can't keep doing this!"

"You think I want to?" I asked. "If I wanted to, it wouldn't be rape!" Emotions were flying and I knew this was the wrong time to bring it up, but I had to. "He knows we're together."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, _someone_ had to leave scratches and hickies all over me!" I replied.

He began tugging at his hair nervously, pacing back and forth. "Well, should we bail? Go to another hotel? The next town maybe?"

"It'll just make it worse when he sees me again. It's already going to be really fucking bad." I sighed, defeatedly. "I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"I don't either." He said, sitting next to me on the bed. I could tell his heart was beating so fast, and his breathing was rapid... He was fuming! He bolted up and headed for the door. "I gotta get out of here. I need to think."

"Sean..."

"I'm sorry." He replied, "Just stay here, okay? I have a key." He got down to the lobby, just as Jesse, Jay and Matt were stumbling back, incredibly inebriated. They saw Sean, tears in his eyes, and Jesse grabbed his arm, immediately sobering a little.

"What the fuck hapened?" He asked, and Sean opened his mouth to respond but just broke into violent sobs. Jesse turned to the other two and said, "I gotta deal with this, y'all. But we gotta do it again soon!"

They said their goodbyes and he took Sean to a bench outside. He took a minute to stop crying and get his breathing back to normal, before Jesse asked, "Okay, so what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"You can tell me anything, bro! You know that!" He replied.

"Well, it's not my secret to tell and it's a _huge_ secret." Sean looked at Jesse and he knew that this was his best friend in the world. If there was anyone he could trust this with, it was him. "I went up to Kane's room when I got back, and I kept hearing some weird shit. So I peeked in and... Mark had him handcuffed and he was making him... Oh, _god!_ I can't even say it!" Jesse's eyes went wide on the realization.

"Oh shit! What the hell did you do?"

"I grabbed his belt off the floor and choked him out. We tied him to the bedpost and ran. We don't know what the fuck to do." Sean said, "I don't know what I should do. I mean... how do you deal with that information? My boyfriend gets _raped_ by his brother."

"Well, it is a unique situation, I must say." He started, "But... I think the only logical thing is... Kane needs to stand up to him. Fight. Tell him the only dick he's sucking is yours!" They both couldn't help but laugh at that last statement, no matter how serious the problem. That's why Sean loved being friends with Jesse, though. He could always make him laugh, no matter what.

"It's a lot easier said than done, bro. He said it's been going on since they were young. He's fucking hospitalized him and shit."

"Oh, damn, well, we won't leave y'all alone until we figure shit out, man. I know Jay and Matt will probably help. Maybe they could get Jeff and Adam to help too." It was the only logical thing so far. They just had to go and see if the others would help. "Do you know which room they're in?"

"Apparently, Adam and Jeff are in the room next to mine. Just not sure which side..." Sean said, "Maybe we can hear _them_ fooling around this time!"

I had been sitting in Sean's room, pacing back and forth. My mind was racing on what we would do now that something like this had happened. Did we run? Should we stay and fight? I hoped that Sean was out coming up with a plan, cuz it was hard for me to clear my thoughts right now. All I could think was how dirty I felt. How that, now that I had someone who actually cared about me, that maybe I wasn't only deserving of... _that._ What Mark made me think I deserved.

I went into the bathroom and placed the mask on the counter. I didn't grab my stuff when we ran, but I doubted he'd mind, so I grabbed his toothbrush and began scrubbing away violently at in the insides of my mouth. I could still feel Mark's skin, taste his salty sweat... I was starting to get nauseated just at the memory.

I hadn't heard Sean and Jesse come back to the room, but soon Sean was grabbing the toothbrush out of my hand and pulling me around into a tight embrace. "Hey, it's alright. I won't let this ever happen again." He said.

I put a hand on his face, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb in adoration, before replying, "Baby, I love you... but you can't take Mark."

I didn't even notice Jesse leaning in the doorway. Shit. Well, now he'd both heard my voice _and_ seen my face. And guessing, because he came back with him, that Sean told him what happened. I really had never been _this_ exposed my whole life. And not just by what Mark had done. But by everyone knowing so much about me suddenly. Normally, I was a mystery, an enigma... I liked it that way. But, for some reason, it didn't bother me that Jesse had seen my face... that he knew what had happened, because I just knew that I could _trust_ him now. Holy crap, he was my _friend!_

"Well, I ain't gay, but you were right, Pac. He _is_ damn good looking." Jesse said, and I could feel myself blush from the comment.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Jesse's room is the first place he'd check, so we figured we'd see if Jeff and Adam let us room with them. They're supposed to be in a room next to this one."

And, like the fates had smiled on us, we heard the bedpost banging against the wall next door get faster and faster until both men's names were shouted in ecstacy and our question had been answered.

Sean and Jesse looked and eachother and laughed. They both said, in unison, "That one." Now, to see what Adam and Jeff would say.


End file.
